


Demonic Tastes

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What else would the devil do with his nights? Inspired by this tumblr post: http://eglentyne-mcqueen.tumblr.com/post/134790214253/hi-how-about-1-have-a-nice-day-nn</p><p>Also, this is the 4000th AO3 fic in this fandom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonic Tastes

Moaning, Sebastian falls to his hands and knees as another torrent of venom shoots through him, as a Scarlet King snake pierces his bared chest, her apple-red curls draped sinuously around his ivory neck. Five other snakes slither onto his trousers and up his back, ribbons wrapping around each leg, licking his ankles. Yet another knots itself around his wrists, sensuous coils shimmering jewel-like.

They pulse and slide and skim over his skin. They bite, rhythmically sinking their predatory fangs into succulent flesh. Nearly insensible in his ecstasy, he clenches his fists, head lolling back, limbs contorting, lips gasping as the supple Scarlet King winds ever tighter. The poisons sear exquisitely, like frothing ichor in his veins, and the hedonist writhes, mesmerizing among a mass of seven undulating serpents, lost to abysses of fiendish pleasure--

“You have developed a taste for knowledge--” Snake watches from the bed, shirtless, shadows rippling across his ribs, emerald eyes flickering with serpentine light. One last snake hisses upon his shoulders.

“--says Wilde.”


End file.
